All I Want Is You
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Menyukai seseorang wajar, kan? Tapi kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang dosen? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, mapan dan pintar. Sedangkan aku? Gadis liar yang acuh terhadap peraturan, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin perasaanku terhadap Uchiha-sensei takkan pernah berbalas, tapi hei menyerah sebelum berjuang terdengar menyedihkan, bukan? One-shoot. SasuFem!Naru. Enjoy!


"All I Want Is You"

By : Amanda Lactis

Summary : Menyukai seseorang wajar, kan? Tapi kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang dosen? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, mapan dan pintar. Sedangkan aku? Gadis liar yang acuh terhadap peraturan, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Banyak yang menyuruhku untuk menyerah, perasaanku terhadap Uchiha-sensei takkan pernah berbalas, tapi hei menyerah sebelum berjuang terdengar menyedihkan, bukan?

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru slight SasuKarin

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sederhana tanpa kerumitan lainnya. Aku seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha, usiaku menginjak delapan belas tahun dan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Setidaknya, aku baru saja mengalaminya, ya, aku jatuh cinta satu jam setelah mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Kau dengar aku? Oh tentu, kau harus mendengarku. Uchiha-sensei memang tampan, terkenal dan jenius. Semua mahasiswi pasti menyukainya, dia primadona di kampus ku. Awalnya, aku tak mau berurusan dengan pria yang kisaran umurnya dua puluh tahun akhir itu. Sungguh, aku juga tidak merasa perlu mengikuti rutinitas kedua sahabatku, yaitu menyambut Uchiha-sensei di gerbang depan setiap pagi bersama ratusan fansnya yang ganas, tidak terima kasih. Tapi, semua berubah ketika kakinya memasuki kelasku dan mengundang teriakan histeris dari temanku yang lain.

"Aku akan mengajar di kelas ini sampai semester empat, mohon bantuannya."

Dia akan mengajar di kelasku sebagai Dosen mata kuliah Farmakologi* selama setahun! Baiklah, telingaku terlampau sensitive sampai berdengung ketika teriakan semakin kencang menyahuti ucapan Uchiha-sensei. Dan di sanalah, kisah cinta seorang Uzumaki Naruto dimulai. Jangan bosan dan meninggalkan tempat kalian, oke?

.

.

.

Sejak Uchiha-sensei mengajar di kelasku, yeah kelasku yang berisi wanita kurang kasih sayang dengan presentasi sembilan banding satu. Jumlah murid di kelasku empat puluh orang, jadi bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa menderita kaum lelaki ketika Uchiha-sensei masuk kan? Yap. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian menahan diri di bangku ku, aku tidak mau terlihat norak dan menggelikan di matanya. Naruto itu harus memberikan kesan baik, benar kan? Untuk itulah, setiap Uchiha-sensei mengajar, aku akan menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan, dibantu Ino dan Sakura, kedua sahabat gilaku yang terobsesi dengan Uchiha-sensei. Ayolah, jangan munafik begitu, dosen muda bergender perempuan saja berebut atensi Uchiha-sensei, mana mungkin aku diam saja. Tapi, sensei tak pernah benar-benar peduli, dia hanya melirikku sembari bergumam _terima kasih_ dan kutanggapi senyum, hanya itu.

"Sensei, apa saya boleh membantu? Sepertinya buku itu berat." Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya membawa beberapa buku tebal, ia tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, ku anggap sebagai persetujuan. Kami berjalan beriringan, Uchiha-sensei tampak begitu tampan hari ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna navy blue yang ditekuk mencapai siku, celana drill hitam dan sepatu pantofel. Untungnya, aku kedapatan kuliah pagi, tidak banyak manusia normal yang mau datang lebih awal sepertiku. Salah satu keuntungan, eh?

"Kau tidak bersama temanmu?" aku menoleh dan melihat tatapan datarnya, ia tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya sebebas diriku. Banyak yang bilang, Uchiha-sensei bahkan belum pernah tersenyum meski ia sudah menjadi dosen di kampusku selama enam bulan. Hebat, atau memang dia keturunan kulkas?

"Iie, Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang bertengkar, Suigetsu belum datang, jadi aku sendirian, hehe." Aku membalas riang. Tanganku tidak terasa kaku, karena hatiku sedang senang bukan main mendengar suara bass Uchiha-sensei. Kami sampai di depan ruangannya, yang bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan, aku menaruh tumpukan buku di atas meja kerjanya lalu pamit pergi. Entah ini bayanganku atau apa tapi bibir Uchiha-sensei sempat melengkung beberapa mili, dia tersenyum?

'Mulai besok, aku janji akan datang satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal kuliah.' Batinku mantap. Kakiku melangkah diikuti senandung riang terlontar dari bibirku, membayangkan kejadian menyenangkan bersama Uchiha-sensei yang terpaksa ku hentikan saat mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Kemari kau, gadis sialan!"

Aku merutuk dalam hati ketika Suigetu berlari kearahku, ia terlihat marah dan salah satu tangannya mengangkat sebuah kain putih? Tunggu, bukankah itu jas lab nya? Oh sial, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi kemarin sore! Dia pasti tidak sadar dan lupa jika hari ini ada jadwal praktikum. Mati aku.

"Yo Suigetsu, ada apa? Kau rindu denganku ya, hahaha." Aku tertawa garing, kakiku sudah siap lari ketika jarak kami terpaut satu meter. Suigetsu mengatur nafasnya, matanya melotot tanda ia marah besar dan mengacungkan jas lab kebanggaannya.

"Kau tahu ini apa, Naru-chan?" tanyanya angker, aku balas mengangguk ngeri.

"J-jas lab mu, Suigetsu. A-ada masalah?"

"Kau menumpahkan kopi ke jas labku dan tidak bilang! Hari ini ada penilaian akhir, Naruto! Kurenai-sensei bisa memotong habis nilai kebersihanku! Kuso!" Suigetsu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mengacak rambutnya, dia pasti frustasi, pikirku merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana bila kita bertukar jas lab saja? Kebetulan aku baru mencuci milikku kemarin. Kau mau?" tawarku ragu. Suigetsu tampak berpikir. "Ukuran kita bukannya berbeda?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda, jas labku memang kebesaran di tubuhku, kau bisa memakainya."

Inilah yang harus aku terima, dibalik kesenangan ada penderitaan rupanya, oh sial sekali. Kurenai-sensei dikenal sebagai dosen galak yang tidak segan memotong nilaimu jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, dan hal yang paling Kurenai-sensei benci ialah, segala hal yang kotor. Terutama jas lab. Ya, aku masih ingat insiden beberapa bulan lalu ketika Suigetsu lupa mencuci jas labnya dan menjalani praktikum tanpa tahu dosen pengawasnya. Kalian tahu apa? Dia harus mendapatkan remedial karena huruf F tertempel besar di lembar jurnalnya! Hanya karena sebuah noda kecil di bagian kerahnya, Suigetsu harus remedial! Apalagi ini? Noda kopi yang melebar dari bagian perut ke bawah.

"Naru-chan, kau tahu aku sayang padamu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk malas. Suigetsu akan memulai aksinya. "Aku tahu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Jika kau mendapat remedial karena nilaimu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin selama seminggu! Jadi, anggap saja sebagai balas budimu, oke? Jaa ne, Naru-chan~!"

Aku mengumpat ketika sosoknya berlarian di lorong kampus, dia senang karena tidak mendapat beban berupa remedial sedangkan aku harus mencoba bertahan hidup!

.

.

.

Nyatanya, dosen pengawas hari ini bukanlah Kurenai-sensei, melainkan Uchiha-sensei! Ya tuhan, lihatlah dia memakai jas lab yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Kedatangan nya sontak mengundang kehebohan, terutama Suigetsu yang langsung memandang benci padanya. Satu hal yang harus ku katakan, sepuluh pria di kelasku mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Uchiha-sensei tanpa alasan yang logis, mereka iri mungkin?

"Kurenai-sensei sedang sakit, aku yang akan mengawas hari ini. Jangan lakukan kesalahan, aku tidak suka. Dan jangan berbuat curang. Kalian mengerti?"

Kami pun mengangguk, mulai menulis jurnal untuk membuat sediaan obat. Suigetsu berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti, lupa menaruh anak timbangan pada tempatnya, atau lupa meletakkan kembali bahan obat dari mejanya dan aku pun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Uchiha-sensei karena noda kopi di jas labku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menyalahkan Suigetsu tapi tidak, aku harus menghemat tenagaku selama empat jam kedepan, berlarian mengambil bahan-bahan tertentu dan tidak lupa, menanti hasil akhir dari Uchiha-sensei. Jika Kurenai-sensei adalah dosen galak yang suka membentak muridnya, maka Uchiha-sensei akan tetap tenang meski esoknya kau harus menghadap untuk ujian perbaikan.

"Haruno Sakura."

Suara Uchiha-sensei jadi dua kali lipat menyeramkan ketimbang biasanya, dia memakai kacamata bacanya yang simple sembari membaca jurnal milik Sakura. Lihat sahabat pink ku itu, dia pucat saking takutnya.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura menelan salivanya, dia menggeleng pelan, tiga puluh sembilan murid lain yang mengelilingi meja Uchiha-sensei jadi ikut terbawa suasana dan tegang. Ini menentukan nilai akhir kami, salah sedikit bukan tak mungkin itu berpengaruh pada kelulusan. Dan Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi Sakura sampai prihatin padanya. Setelah praktikum selesai aku janji akan menghiburnya.

"Haruno-san, kau ingin membunuh pasienmu?"

"Ma-maaf, sensei, saya terburu-buru dan-"

"-kau salah mengambil bahan, nona. Sejak kapan Glukosa berganti menjadi Talcum?"

Double sial.

Sakura memang berniat ikut ujian perbaikan rupanya. Aku menjerit dalam hati saat Uchiha-sensei menulis huruf F besar dengan tinta merah pada jurnal Sakura, aku juga melihat gadis itu menahan tangisnya. Padahal Sakura termasuk murid pintar dan jarang melakukan kesalahan tapi sepertinya dia tertimpa sial hari ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan, semoga saja Uchiha-sensei melupakan noda kopi pada jas labku, atau minimal jurnal yang kubuat benar tanpa ada koreksi.

"Uzumaki, ada apa dengan jas labmu? Kau ingin aku membuat laporan baru agar Kurenai-sensei memberimu bimbingan khusus?"

Aku menggeleng. "Uh, tidak, sensei." Ujarku lirih, tidak berani menatap balik tatapannya. Semua murid memandang iba padaku, ada beberapa bisik lirih yang bisa kudengar, beberapa nya lagi mendoakan keselamatanku dan sosok Suigetsu tampak menyemangatiku. Sialan, nanti aku hajar dia.

"Detensi untukmu, Uzumaki. Ke ruanganku setelah kuliah pagi berakhir, kabur berarti jaminan IP di bawah angka tiga." Aku memejamkan mata, kepalang pasrah dengan nasibku, jadi aku hanya mengangguk lemas dan membiarkan beberapa temanku menepuk bahuku, tanda mereka mengasihaniku. Uchiha-sensei mengakhiri kelas praktikum lebih cepat dari Kurenai-sensei, mengejutkan karena dua puluh lima orang mendapat jatah remedial minggu depan, lalu empat belas lainnya selamat, sisanya? Ya, aku, satu-satunya yang tidak mendapat kepastian aku lulus atau remedial dengan ganti detensi bersama Uchiha-sensei. Senang sih, tapi kan tidak begini caranya.

.

.

.

"Oh, apa-apaan ini, Naru-chan? Tersenyum dong, kan kau tidak remedial, ya kan teman-teman?" Suigetsu merangkul bahuku kelewat kuat dan tertawa riang. Shikamaru yang duduk di depanku menguap bosan tanpa berminat menghibur hati kawannya.

"Keputusan Uchiha-sensei bisa kita lihat seusai detensimu, Naru. Semoga saja kau tidak meniru Kiba yang mengulang praktikum hingga dua kali saking bodohnya dia." Shikamaru berujar datar, tapi aku tahu dalam hati dia pasti menyindir Kiba habis-habisan. Bukan termasuk murid bodoh kalau menurutku, mungkin Kiba kurang beruntung hingga membuat banyak kesalahan dan mengulang praktikum sebanyak dua kali, yang mana merupakan rekor terbanyak dalam kelasku.

"Berisik, Shika. Mentang-mentang kau pintar, selalu mendapat nilai A tanpa bersusah payah!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Brengsek kau, Shika, ayo duel di lapangan nanti."

Berteman dengan tiga orang lelaki berotak dangkal seperti mereka memang merepotkan, aku terkadang heran pada diriku sendiri. Suigetsu adalah yang terparah, suka sekali menggoda senior maupun junior di berbagai Fakultas sampai insiden memalukan dimana dia diputuskan pacarnya karena ketahuan selingkuh, dan anehnya masih betah mempermainkan hati wanita. Kiba, yang terlihat emosian dan suka sekali ngambek, dia tidak sejenius Shikamaru tapi termasuk murid rajin. Sumbunya pendek, artinya Kiba gampang terpancing emosi meski hanya karena ungkapan ringan. Lalu Shikamaru, si jenius yang pemalas, matanya tak pernah terlihat lebih lebar dari satu centi karena kebiasaannya, tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun dia bisa. Kalau Shikamaru mendadak bersemangat, aku harus memeriksakannya segera.

"Naru, kuliah pagi sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kau kenapa masih di sini? Cepat temui Uchiha-sensei, atau kami tidak mau mengantarkan kau pulang." Ancam Kiba serius, aku menurut saja karena aku itu paling malas pulang sendirian. Lumayan, mereka bertiga bisa menjagaku jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya ya ya, doakan aku masih berstatus hidup ketika keluar dari ruangannya." Balasku ketus, mungkin aku melupakan fakta bila aku menyukai Uchiha-sensei, saking kesalnya jadi tidak ada perasaan senang.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sensei, ini saya, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hn, masuk."

Aku membuka pintu kantornya perlahan, ketika melihat Uchiha-sensei duduk sembari mengecek tugas mahasiswa yang lain membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tampan, oh astaga sadar Naru sekarang bukan waktunya mengagumi Uchiha-sensei, batinku dongkol.

"Anu, sensei, mengenai detensi-"

"-duduklah."

Aku menurut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, suasana nya cukup mencekam karena Uchiha-sensei belum membuka mulutnya untuk sekadar mengomeliku. Dan setelah melihat keseluruhan ruangannya, aku jadi paham bila Uchiha-sensei adalah pribadi yang perfeksionis. Semua ditata rapi dan simetris, perabotannya yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih, maskulin sekaligus misterius.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan jas lab milik Hozuki, Uzumaki-san?"

DEG! DEG!

Ya, itu suara detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Uchiha-sensei. Bagaimana dia tahu? Jas lab kami berdua bahkan memiliki ukuran yang serupa, tanda nama juga sudah ku ganti, apa matanya sejeli itu? Namun Uchiha-sensei hanya tersenyum setipis benang, kedua tangannya terlipat dan tatapan matanya yang tidak lepas dariku.

"Begini sensei, saya menumpahkan kopi ke jas labnya kemarin sore, dia lupa mencucinya dan-"

"-dan dia menyalahkanmu, begitu? Kau memilih keputusan yang membuatmu terkena detensi, Uzumaki-san. Apa kau secinta itu dengan Hozuki?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Uchiha-sensei, aku tidak mungkin mencintai lelaki jablay bernama Hozuki Suigetsu! Dia hanya salah satu sahabat karibku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Jadi, aku menggeleng sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Uchiha-sensei.

"Kami hanya berteman, sensei. Lagipula, ini memang salahku karena lupa memberitahunya."

Hening.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan nilaimu, Uzumaki. Kau boleh keluar."

Tunggu.

Mempertimbangkan? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan?

"Ya, kau tidak perlu mengikuti remedial, nilaimu aman." Uchiha-sensei berujar seolah membaca pikiranku. Aku mengulas senyum lebar selebar-lebarnya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku padanya. Ternyata rumor yang beredar tidaklah benar, karena Uchiha-sensei tidak sejahat yang mereka kira. Dia masih memiliki toleransi dan mau memaafkan kesalahanku! Kalau aku bilang aku makin suka padanya, apa kalian akan percaya?

"Terima kasih, sensei. Permisi." Aku segera bangkit dan keluar ruangannya, beban dihatiku sudah terhapus. Ketika kakiku hendak menjauhi ruangan Uchiha-sensei, aku mendengar suaranya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Menguping sedikit tidak masalah, kan? Jadilah aku mendekatkan telingaku untuk memastikan kepada siapa Uchiha-sensei berbicara.

"Hn, kau mau datang? Tidak perlu, Karin."

Karin? Bukankah itu nama seniorku yang lulus tahun lalu? Kenapa Uchiha-sensei bisa mengenalnya?

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Karin. Hn, aku juga mencintaimu."

Hei. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan. Kenapa Uchiha-sensei begitu mudah mengatakan hal itu? Siapa Karin baginya? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Apa aku baru saja mengalami patah hati?

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Naruto berjalan lesu menuju lapangan, ia menghela nafas sebanyak lima kali dalam kurun waktu satu menit, dia juga mengabaikan sapaan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat. Mengingat kejadian tadi hanya membuat hatinya makin sakit. Naruto jadi ingin menceburkan diri di lautan terdalam. Teriakan Kiba dan Suigetsu menarik perhatiannya, dua orang bodoh itu sedang bermain basket, Shikamaru duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Naruto berpikir, kenapa tidak menghibur dirimu dikala kau sakit hati, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

"Hei, kau mau bermain tidak? Kiba bilang dia lelah, dasar lemah kau, Kiba."

"Brengsek, kemari Suigetsu aku cincang kau."

Mau tak mau Naruto mengumbar senyum kecil, kedua sahabatnya itu seperti anak kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati lapangan, tanpa sadar sosok Sasuke menatapnya dari ruangan kerjanya. Satu jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan menguntungkan Sasuke, ia bisa melihat betapa gembira Naruto bermain basket bersama Suigetsu, diikuti teriakan heboh Kiba. Sejak kapan ia tertarik dengan gadis itu? Sejak kapan Sasuke begitu toleransi terhadap hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai? Dan sejak kapan Naruto menempati posisi khusus dalam hatinya? Kisah cinta antara guru dan murid memang dilarang, tapi ini bukan dunia SMA lagi, jadi apakah boleh?

"Naruto, siapa yang bilang kau boleh bermain curang, ha? Kemari kau anak nakal."

"Tidak mau~! Haha, kejar aku, Sui."

"Suigetsu memang lemah, masa dia main kejar-kejaran dengan seorang gadis!"

"Berisik, Kiba! Setelah ini giliranmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, matanya tak lepas dari sosok bersurai pirang itu. Naruto jelas berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Dia berbeda, unik dan aneh. Ketika gadis lain bersorak bahagia ketika melihatnya, maka Naruto hanya mengagumi seadanya. Sasuke tahu bila Naruto menyukai dirinya. Hanya saja Sasuke sengaja acuh. Sedikit menggoda Naruto tidak masalah, bukan?

Sejak awal, Sasuke memang berniat untuk mencari sosok yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, seseorang yang tidak akan bosan melihat wajahnya dan mengerti sifatnya. Hanya saja, dari sekian wanita yang mendekatinya, Sasuke tidak menemukan perasaan 'suka' dalam dirinya. Dan semua berubah. Berubah ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya ke kelas Naruto satu minggu yang lalu. Melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu, namun beringas saat bersama sahabatnya membuat Sasuke sedikit tergerak untuk mendekatinya.

'Jadi, mau sampai kau memendam perasaanmu, dobe?' Sasuke membatin geli. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menunggu jam kerjanya selesai.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 14.00**

"Hei Naru, ayo pulang. Kau mau menunggu Uchiha-sensei ya? Dasar modus." Suigetsu mengejek setengah bercanda. Mendengar guyonan garing dari kawannya sedikit mengusik hati Naruto, buktinya dia terdiam selama beberapa detik baru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pinggir lapangan. Rambut pirangnya yang hanya mencapai sebahu diikat ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjang yang menggoda setiap lelaki. Tapi, Naruto hanyalah gadis cuek yang bahkan tidak peduli bila ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Suigetsu, kau tidak tahu ya? Naru-chan kita sedang patah hati, lihat mukanya yang murung oh kasihan sekali dia." Kiba ikut memperburuk suasana sampai rasanya Naruto ingin melempar bola basket ke wajahnya. Hitung-hitung pembalasan karena mengejek kisah cintanya. Tidak semua orang bernasib baik, bukan? Naruto juga begitu.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja, melihat wajah kalian moodku jadi jelek." Sahut Naruto ketus, ia mengambil tas ranselnya dari tangan Shikamaru dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Suigetu dan Kiba melongo heran, tidak biasanya Naruto mudah tersinggung. Hei, kalian belum merasakan sakitnya patah hati seorang gadis.

Seperjalanan menuju gerbang depan, Naruto sibuk memikirkan masa depannya. Dia bingung mau terus menyukai Uchiha-sensei atau berhenti di tengah jalan. Dua pilihan memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Kalau terus menyukai, resiko patah hati semakin dalam tapi juga bisa sebagai motivasi hidup. Tapi, kalau berhenti di tengah jalan, dia bisa segera move on dan mencari cinta yang lain dengan resiko pintu hatinya akan sulit terbuka lagi. Kau membuat keputusan seolah dunia akan segera hancur, Naru, ia membatin pahit. Langkahnya terhenti lima meter di depan gerbang, mata saphirenya yang selalu berbinar riang mendadak redup karena melihat dua sosok yang amat dikenal berdiri berdampingan di depan sana. Uchiha-sensei dan Karin. Haha, bagus sekali.

'Kenapa juga aku memilih rute ini, sial.' Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya, ingin sekali memutar arah sebelum panggilan Uchiha-sensei mendengung di telinganya.

"Uzumaki."

"Ara, Naruto? Kaukah itu?" suara Karin mendadak menyebalkan. Naruto langsung melukiskan senyum sejuta watt untuk menipu dua orang itu.

"Halo, Uchiha-sensei dan Karin-senpai." Ia membalas ceria. Hatinya nyeri bukan main melihat interaksi keduanya. Untuk apa juga Karin memeluk lengan Uchiha-sensei? Pikirnya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Rumah kita searah, kan?" Karin menawarkan diri, namun Naruto menolak dengan halus.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kiba dan Suigetsu mungkin sudah menungguku di supermarket dekat rumah."

"Oey, Naru-chan~!"

Timing yang sangat tidak pas. Kenapa Kiba dan Suigetsu harus berteriak kencang memanggil namanya? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya lantaran malu. Lihatlah senyum geli Uchiha-sensei dan gelengan maklum dari Karin, rasanya ingin melarikan diri ke Antartika. Oke, itu berlebihan, Naru, kau butuh passport baru bisa bepergian ke luar negeri.

"Bukankah itu mereka?" Karin tersenyum, ikut melambaikan tangan pada Suigetsu.

"Whoa, Karin-senpai, halo~! Semakin cantik saja, hehe." Suigetsu memuji genit, sedangkan Karin tertawa kecil. Sifat juniornya itu tidak pernah berubah rupanya. Kiba memilih berdiri di samping Naruto, paham jika sahabat pirangnya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Dalam artian, buruk. Tatapan Naruto tidak secerah biasanya, sedikit terselip rasa sedih dan cemburu? Kiba boleh dijuluki bodoh oleh Shikamaru, tapi dia sudah memahami Naruto luar dan dalam. Temannya itu tidak senang melihat keakraban Uchiha-sensei dan Karin.

"Pst, Naru, ayo pulang denganku, biarkan saja Suigetsu." Bisik Kiba menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kami duluan ya, sensei. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas di rumah Naruto, jaa ne~"

Suigetsu mengedip heran, apa hanya dia di sini yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah Naruto?

.

.

.

Dan sejak itu pula Naruto memutuskan mundur. Dia egois karena tidak mencari tahu hubungan Karin dan Uchiha-sensei. Bisa saja 'kan mereka hanya berteman? Tapi berteman tidak sampai memeluk lengannya juga, 'kan? Ia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Dan Kiba juga setuju bungkam dan bersikap normal. Suigetsu masih saja menyebalkan, menantangnya bermain basket dan kalah berulang kali. Ino dan Sakura berhenti berceloteh perihal Uchiha-sensei saat terakhir kali Naruto membentak keduanya di dalam kelas.

"Naru, mau kopi?" tawar Shikamaru di suatu moment, ketika hanya mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Suigetsu mana betah berdiam diri di perpustakaan, apalagi Kiba yang kelewat hyper. Dua orang itu dijamin akan diusir dari sana. Naruto mengangguk, menerima tawaran sekotak kopi instan pilihan Shikamaru.

"Masih memikirkan Uchiha-sensei?"

Naruto diam. Atau memang tidak mau buka mulut?

"Kau tahu?"

Shikamaru memandang sahabat pirangnya serius. "Apa aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak peka terhadap perasaan temanku, Naru?" tanya nya datar. Naruto tertawa, antara malu pada diri sendiri dan senang karena secuek apapun Shikamaru dia tetaplah sahabatnya.

"Aku memutuskan mundur, Shika. Menurutmu keputusanku ini benar?"

Hening.

"Aku idak bilang keputusanmu salah, tapi aku minta kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, Naru."

"Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru merenggangkan kedua tangannya, mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau Uzumaki Naruto, kan? Gadis cuek yang tidak mudah menyerah, iya kan? Sahabatku yang sangat bodoh melebihi Kiba."

"Hei! Kau itu mau menasehatiku atau-"

"-setahuku, Naruto tidak menyerah semudah ini, jadi kau siapa?"

"….."

"Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, memangnya bisa merubah sesuatu? Sadar Naruto, Uchiha-sensei tidak diciptakan dua biji, hanya satu di dunia. Dan kau baru saja menyerah padanya." Seumur mereka berteman, baru kali ini Shikamaru berujar panjang lebar tanpa mengucapkan _merepotkan_ di setiap kalimat. Baru kali ini pria itu serius dan tidak terlihat malas. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, saran dari Shikamaru benar dan masuk akal. Manusia tidak hanya sekali berjuang, mereka harus merasakan sakit sebelum mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bukankah begitu peraturannya?

"Shikamaru! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling ganteng! Besok aku ganti kopimu!" Naruto bangkit, ia bergegas keluar perpustakaan sesudah menepuk bahu Shikamaru kelewat kencang. Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya, setidaknya sekarang Naruto tidak perlu kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Misinya sudah terlaksanakan. Namun sebelum benar-benar tidur, Shikamaru menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Ya, aku sudah menasehatinya, sesuai permintaanmu, sensei. Tidak, hanya sedikit permainan kata, Naruto memang polos."

" _Hn, terima kasih, Nara."_

"Kalau sudah resmi kabari aku, sensei. Mengubah pemikirannya sangat merepotkan tahu."

" _Hn."_

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Tapi Naruto malu, ingin hati menghampiri Uchiha-sensei ke ruangannya, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Jadi, dia menghabiskan waktunya di lorong kampus, sesekali menghitung kucing yang lewat di depannya. Kurang kerjaan memang, tapi itulah cara Naruto menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Uzumaki, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah jam lima sore." Suara familiar membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia melihat Uchiha-sensei dengan penampilan maskulinnya berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Anu, saya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada anda, sensei. A-apa saya mengganggu?" Naruto gugup bukan main saat ini, sukses mengundang senyuman dari Sasuke. Pria yang ternyata berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Mau kopi?"

"Tidak perlu, sensei, saya hanya sebentar."

"Hn."

Tapi setelah dua menit Naruto tak kunjung menyampaikan maksudnya. Dia terus melihat kearah bawah seolah lantai menjadi sangat menarik baginya.

"Uzumaki, kita sudah melewatkan seratus dua puluh detik secara sia-sia, kau masih ingin diam?"

"Oh te-tentu saja, sensei, maafkan aku."

Sasuke tidak tega melihat wajah Naruto, ingin rasanya ia mencubit dua pipi menggemaskan itu dan mengusap lembut surai pirangnya.

"Uchiha-sensei, maafkan aku sebelumnya…"

Naruto menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Matanya menatap fokus pada Uchiha-sensei.

"…aku menyukaimu, sensei! Apa sensei keberatan?"

Hening.

Sasuke sibuk menahan tawa karena pernyataan cinta Naruto terbilang konyol dan memalukan. Apa-apaan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan ingin membawanya pulang, Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

"Mungkin ini memalukan, apalagi sensei sudah memiliki Karin-senpai, tapi! Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! Siapa tahu kalian putus besok, ya kan?" lanjut Naruto sedikit ragu. Sudah cukup, Sasuke akhirnya tertawa, dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama rasa senang dalam hatinya. Tangannya terulur dan membelai surai Naruto, tatapannya tak lagi datar melainkan melembut. Naruto terperangah sampai lupa bernafas.

"S-sensei? A-aku…"

"Hn, aku juga menyukaimu, Uzumaki."

"EH?! Ta-tapi Karin-senpai?"

"Karin? Dia keponakanku, kami memiliki hubungan darah, apa kau cemburu?"

Malu. Naruto malu setengah mati. Inilah akibatnya bila kau seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu, Naru!

"U-uh…" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Keberatan bila aku mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku, Uzumaki?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto memerah sampai ke telinganya, dalam hati senang luar biasa.

"I-Iie, ano….sensei."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke-san…"

Jadi, siapa bilang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang selalu berakhir tragis? Siapa tahu orang yang kalian kira cuek dan tidak pernah tersenyum justru memendam perasaan yang sama dengan kalian? Karena menyerah sebelum berjuang bukanlah gaya hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note** : Halo! Ini adalah sebuah fanfic yang saya buat saat sedang berdiam diri di sebuah cafe, iya saat itu juga salah satu bentuk pencarian ide. Jadi, anggap saja fanfic ini adalah hadiah buat reader. Saya berterima kasih banget buat dukungan kalian. Jangan khawatir, fanfic saya yang lain sedang dalam proses. Berikut adalah sedikit catatan mengenai beberapa hal yang ada di fanfic. Di fic ini Naruto memasuki jurusan yang sama seperti saya, yaitu Farmasi. Semoga reader-tachi suka.

 **Farmakologi** : adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang berhubungan dengan obat-obatan. Dalam ilmu ini dipelajari:

Penelitian mengenai penyakit-penyakit Kemungkinan penyembuhan Penelitian obat-obat baru Penelitian efek samping obat-obatan atau teknologi baru terhadap beberapa penyakit berkaitan dengan perjalanan obat di dalam tubuh serta perlakuan tubuh terhadapnya.

 **Talcum** : Bahan tambahan pada bedak tabur/salep/sediaan obat lainnya.

 **Glukosa** : Bahan tambahan pada sediaan obat, ex : puyer.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
